Katrakhan
The Katrakhan are a rogue alien race that was formerly an empire expanding across a whole star cluster. They were led by a single dictator who enforced brutal laws. Eventually an uprising occurred known as the Katrakhan Revolt which left the entire empire in complete ruin, with their homeworld of Lurayun being completely scorched. Crime had escalated and the Katrakhan live in anarchy. They no longer operate as one race, but rather independentely as bounty hunters, mercenaries, or crime lords seeking to raid or find assignments from other empires. Katrakhan now roam the galaxy in search of cash, and there about 10 billion Katrakhan scattered across the whole galaxy. The largest population of Katrakhan anywhere in the galaxy is at the lower levels of Technosilis at only 5,034. Here is an organization known as the "True Katrakhans", who are working to take control of Technosilis and make it their new homeworld. Their base resides near the station's core, and they have already captured the lowest parts of the station, though many more unified races are seeking to protect the more peaceful upper levels. History The Katrakhan had evolved on planet Lurayun, which was formerly a planet covered in woodlands. The Katrakhan themselves are naturally viscious, having evolved similarily to humans. Eventually overtime, a dictator rose to power known as Neras who began enslaving anyone he could. One-fourth of the planet would eventually be transformed into factories. Eventually, after many centuries, the Katrakhan became space faring; Neras's descendants still continued to keep the population enslaved. They kept it this way through fear; anyone who would dare voice their opinion would be slowly killed right in front of crowds of people. For years, no successful uprising had taken place until much later. Neras Omega would be the last dictator. As Neras Omega expanded his empire, he grew in power and soon other races feared him. Then, one Katrakhan questioned his status as a slave when an overseer was not around. Soon, other Katrakhan agreed and slowly, opposition began forming greater than anytime in the race's history. Soon, the Katrakhan Revolt began and many rebels were able to free themselves. A long, brutal war soon followed. The rebels destroyed their own colonies to get free, leaving many ruins across the star cluster. Soon enough, only Lurayun itself was left. The remaining rebels gathered and bombarded their own home. The forests and the cities on the entire planet were set aflame raising the whole planet's temperature. Eventually, the atmosphere trapped so much heat that the oceans boiled away. The ozone layer disintegrated along with the planet's magnetic field leaving only an airless barren rock. Neras Omega had survived however. The remaining rebels captured him and left him underground in the caves of Lurayun to let him die, but not before severing all of his limbs. It is said that to this day that Neras Omega's body can still be found in these caves as well-preserved corpse. The remaining Katrakhan realized that they needed no government to survive, so they simply left heading in separate directions to different parts of the galaxy. About 300 years later, the Katrakhan had reached a population of 10 billion scattered throughout the galaxy. Category:Species